wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rowan DuskBringer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Foul Reaper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 23:13, September 9, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Creature Locations Hi there, :) Just a word of advice for the Creature Locations on the Creature Pages. The Location line is only for the Map Area that the Creature is in, so for the Tomb of the Beguiler Creatures, for example, their locations are all simply Tomb of the Beguiler. While there are some categories for things like "Well of Spirits Creatures" or "Tomb of Storms Creatures" that used to be used, those are being phased out for any purpose other than gross categorization. If there is an area within a location that is noteworthy, you can add a line "subloc1" to denote a sublocation within a map area, like a tower or some other specially-named place. Thanks :), ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Creature Gold Hi there, for the creature gold, we're hoping the amount that's listed on the line is per creature as opposed to a whole group, so if you fight two or three, make sure to divide the amount appropriately. (For bosses, whatever you get solo from the whole fight is fine, since its the same fight every time and we can't divide it up) Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 06:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Item Templates Hi there, thanks for using the Infobox Item Templates for the clothing pages you created. Just to let you know, you can use the exact same template for Athames, Rings, Amulets, and Wands! Just put Athame, Ring, Amulet, or Wand in the Type line and any images can go on the male image line. Hopefully, that might save you some time. :) Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 20:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators Black Cat vs. Pumpkin Head Look up Black Cat and one finds it is dropped by Pumpkin Head. Look up Pumpkin Head and find no Black Cat. My confusion is complete. Rowan DuskBringer 18:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Mover Request Hello, we admins are assembling a team to help move content from this wiki to the new one. We would like to extend an invitation to you to join us in this process. If you accept we will give you the special permissions needed to access the new wiki and specific instructions on how to move pages (a fairly simple process). We will then ask which section you would like to move and let you begin moving the pages. Of course we will be right there along with everyone doing our best to get it all moved and if you have any questions or need assistance we will only be a short message away. This is completely up to you, and we will respect your decision. However we would like to say that we are going to need help, and you are one of our top contributors. Please consider it and let us know. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Template issues Hey, yeah I know the new skin is a horrible issue. All I can say is for now until November 3rd you can still use the old skin. You must go to preferences: and set it back to Monaco under appearance. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 19:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Categories Where does it say you must categorize? The templates add the categories for us. There should be no where that you HAVE to add one. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Pages your adding Hey don't add categories to those pages and make sure to clear out all the info already in the edit box. When you put in the template, that should be all that's in there. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Categories Yes please ignore it and clear out all content before adding in the template. That was from the time before we had the templates. All confusing stuff like that won't be on the new wiki after we move. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks No Problem. Glad to help as always. Everyone is new at some point and we need more people with experience to help the newcomers. It's going to be a monster teaching everyone that is on Central the ways to edit the wiki. Hopefully it won't be too bad. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC)